Charlotte Mei
Charlotte Mei '''is a water 6-star unit, who made her debut in Gacha Resort. She will also appear in Gachaverse. She was created by '''Charlotte Lee. In the games Story Charlotte Mei's lore written by Charlotte Lee: "After creating the Luniverse, Creator Luni started to become very busy and decided she needed a helper to take care of her daily chores, so she created a girl named Charlotte. For over a year, Charlotte was forced to do very basic tasks, such as clean Luni’s room, go grocery shopping, and cook for Luni. She did all of these chores with a smile on her face, and never questioned how she came into the world. She thought of Luni as her mother, and was unaware of Luni’s true powers. During the corruption events of Gacha World, Charlotte noticed that Luni was away from home for a very extended period of time, and began to worry. She found an abandoned old robot suit in the basement. Although it was a tight fit, Charlotte was able to squeeze into it, and headed to the nearby Gacha Woods. She greeted many summoners there, and even helped some of them by battling for them, but alas she was extremely weak. After being defeated numerous times, she headed back home and decided she wanted to do more with her life than just stay at home all day helping Luni. Soon Luni returned home, and Charlotte begged her for more freedom, which she was granted. Charlotte decided she enjoyed helping summoners, so she decided to create an online community where summoners could gather together, ask questions, and make new friends. A year later Creator Luni decided to create Gacha Resort, and Charlotte was invited as a thank you for her hard work as Luni’s helper. She also received a mysterious invitation to a place called the Gachaverse. Charlotte Mei's lore in Gachaverse: "Mysteriously brought into the world by perhaps a certain Creator, Charlotte is normal girl who recently graduated from Vinyl High. She is an administrator for a game's online social media group. She recently found a strange robot suit, and is trying to figure out what it was for." Appearence As a creation of Luni, Charlotte never ages and will always look like a 22 year old woman. She has a slim, athletic build and tries her best to stay in shape. She wears her light blue hair in a ponytail, but has been seen without one from time to time. Charlotte also enjoys wearing a visor whenever she goes outside. She loves striped clothing, including her favorite stockings and bikini. While wearing the Gacha-Robo suit, Charlotte has a very hard time seeing, but it protects her from danger thanks to the suit’s heavy armor. Personality Charlotte is usually always in a good mood, and eager to help others. She tries to be nice and listen to everyone’s questions, no matter who they are or what they need help with. She makes sure to follow all the rules, and expects the community members to as well. Charlotte rarely gets angry, and will usually give a person a second chance if they are caught breaking the rules. But if they break them again, she will unleash her hidden anger and bring out the "BANHAMMER". Relationships DJ Vinyl Luni Ellie Abilities and skills Charlotte was born with no basic fighting skills, but she has learned a few over time. While wearing the Gacha-Robo suit, Charlotte would only be able to throw a weak punch and was probably considered the weakest unit in each respective game she was in. At Gacha Resort, Charlotte demonstrated her developed fighting skills, although she has yet to reveal her true power. She has mastered two advanced techniques, which will be seen in the near future. Stats Gacha Resort In Gacha Resort Charlotte's a Single-type Attacker and her stats are: Trivia * Charlotte’s creator is actually Luni’s real life sibling. * Charlotte’s story is based on true events. * Charlotte’s creator’s cats are the first 10 cats in Neko Gacha. * Charlotte Mei was originally called Luni Mei. * Mei originally appeared in the game “Jet Ace". * Mei is a gachable pet in Gacha Studio. Quotes (Gacha Resort) * (to the player, when they tap her head): "Senpai has noticed you!" * (to the player, when they tap her nose): "News Flash! More units coming soon!" * (to the player, when they tap her chest): "It's so embarassing when I'm not in my suit." * (to the player, when they tap her pants): "Touch me again and you're banned!" * (to the player, when they tap anywhere else): "Finally I'm in a Lunime game!" * (to the player, before the Gem Beach cutscene starts): "Senpai is a very slow runner!" * (to the player, when a battle is won): "I'd like to thank my Facebook friends for this win!" * (to the player, when a battle is lost): "I lost? I bet you are using some kind of hacks!" * "Can you please just follow the rules?" - Charlotte's main quote in Gachaverse. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Water Characters Category:Gacha Resort Characters Category:Gacha Life Characters Category:Gacha League Characters